Information handling devices (“devices”) come in a variety of forms, for example tablet computing devices, smart phones, e-readers, and the like. Commonly touch input interfaces, e.g., touch screens, are utilized for providing user inputs.
Smaller, hand-held devices are often operated by users with a single hand. Users often choose a particular hand with which to hold and manipulate the device based on the user's handedness. Given the particular hand chose by the user, certain locations and functions (e.g., application icons to be launched from a home screen) may be cumbersome to reach or perform.